


Roland The Gunslinger

by JurassicLion



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King, The Dark Tower (2017)
Genre: Idris Elba - Freeform, Stephen King Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JurassicLion/pseuds/JurassicLion
Summary: Modeled after Idris Elba's portrayal of Roland Deschain in The Dark Tower. I didn't read The Gunslinger until around the film came out. It's very different and really makes sense as to why fans of the series and newcomers mutually disliked it. I was still thoroughly entertained back when I watched it and have a soft spot for it. I especially like Idris Elba in the film as Roland and it's how I see the character.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Roland The Gunslinger

**Author's Note:**

> Modeled after Idris Elba's portrayal of Roland Deschain in The Dark Tower. I didn't read The Gunslinger until around the film came out. It's very different and really makes sense as to why fans of the series and newcomers mutually disliked it. I was still thoroughly entertained back when I watched it and have a soft spot for it. I especially like Idris Elba in the film as Roland and it's how I see the character.


End file.
